1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module, and in particular relates to an antenna module providing single directional radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circular polarization antennas have two-way radiation properties. In conventional antenna modules, a reflector is disposed under a circular polarization antenna (slot antenna) with a distance of a quarter wave length, and an inphase mapping current is generated below the circular polarization antenna to provide single directional radiation. However, dimension of the conventional antenna module is limited by the position of the reflector (the quarter wave length), so the size thereof is large, and the antenna module cannot be utilized in common portable electronic devices.